A Lesson in Vocab
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: I took one of my school vocabulary sheets 25 words and tried to write a piece my teacher definitely wouldn't approve of with all of them. SBRL, MPreg, a tiny lemon. I would have preferred a larger one, but my brain wasn't working!


**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned _Harry Potter_, and was the richest woman in Britain, but I'm not. (Sniffle)...

**Author's Note: **I feel so horrible about this. I'm writing this at a kid's bible study. Oh well, I've done worse. I just hope one of the "little ones" doesn't come up behind me and start reading... or my parents. Don't want them reading this either.

Anyways, I was sitting there in English, thinking about our vocab lesson, and I wondered if I could use all these difficult SAT words in a story. But not just any story, a smutty one. So I spent all English think about how this story would work out. As a result I was a really pervert during lunch, and had stuff thrown at me quite often by the more innocent folks in our group. But such is the woes of a high school pervert. Oh well...

Here's my attempt at writing this idea. The vocab words are underlined, and probably misused. I'll never be able to look at a vocab sheet the same way...

P.S. I didn't get as much smut as I wanted into this. So if you're looking for smut, I can promise you that this is not the best story to read. It's just that after I zombified, I couldn't seem to get any good smut to come, so I just had to finish out the story. Sorry!

**Warnings: **T'is Yaoi (BoyxBoy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is rated M for a reason! Immature 13 year olds stay out! T'is Mpreg! Those who think it's "too unnatural" stay out! T'is vocab! Those who don't care to learn new words with their smut, stay out!

* * *

Remus was worried. Sirius had been acting strange. Well, stranger than normal. Perhaps it was because the full moon was close. Remus knew that his boyfriend worried about him every time he had to go through that awful transformation. It seemed that Sirius was always more worried about it than Remus.

Or perhaps it was the sex. They had only been dating for a few weeks when they started it. And come to think of it, it was only a week after their first time that Sirius started acting weird. The more Remus thought about it, the more he was sure that it was the reason for Sirius' strangeness. He became sure that he must have done something wrong. After all, it had been his first time, and he really felt that he shouldn't have been on top.

It had been an impromptu session, the first time he had sullied Sirius' body. Their classes had been canceled, for some unknown reason, and James, knowing that they could use some alone time had dragged Peter off to go find Lily.

"But why can't I stay with Remus and Sirius," Peter had whined, as James attempted to drag him out of the door.

"Because I don't want to go by myself," James growled, "Besides, I'm sure the two of them have some homework they need to work on, right Sirius?" James winked at Sirius and Remus, being percipient noticed this, and turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"Of course we do!" Sirius had said, getting up from his seat and going to help push Peter out of the door, "So get going! I'm sure Lily will be happy to see James." Remus winced as he remembered James' last encounter with the red head. He had a red hand print on his cheek for nearly a week from the rather vicious slap.

"But," Peter began as James and Sirius finally pushed him out the door, "I'm in all their classes! We don't have any homework!" Sirius just shrugged turning back to his boyfriend.

"Is he really in all our classes," he asked.

"No," Remus began, "There's no way he'd be caught dead in NEWTS level arithmetic." He had then stretched out languidly on the bed, his shirt riding up slightly, showing off the smooth expanse of stomach with slightly raises scares.

Before he had time to react, Sirius had been on top of him, running his hands up and down Remus' stomach.

"You're so beautiful," Sirius breathed, bringing his face close to Remus'.

"Yes, I know," Remus replied, wrapping his hands behind Sirius' neck, bringing the other boy down to his lips. He felt electricity travel from his lips to his heart, then to some place a little more uncomfortable. Remus moaned, deepening the kiss. Sirius took this as a good sign, and ran his hands up Remus' shirt, and began to twist the other boy's nipples.

With more noises, Remus pulled Sirius' shirt off, and flipped him over. He broke the kiss, gasping for breath, before he began to kiss his way down Sirius' jaw line; down his throat; down his chest, stopping for a quick moment to suck on Sirius' nipple, then continue with it all the way down to the top of his pants. He looked up at Sirius, asking for permission to continue with his eyes, but the other boy's head was thrown back, and he was panting. So Remus just carried own, releasing Sirius' cock from it's cloth prison. He was quite jubilant to see the large shaft upon which he thought he would soon be impaling himself on, but not just yet. He had other plans first.

With a breathy moan he lowered his face, and breathed on the large erection that was, for the moment, the most interesting part of his lover.

"God," Sirius moaned, as the warm moist air hit his prick, "You're so sexy kneeling there." He gasped as Remus lowered his mouth onto the member, giving t a grateful suck.

"Really?" Remus asked through a mouth full of cock. He bobbed his head, eliciting more moans from Sirius.

"y... yeah," Sirius stuttered out between moans, "It'd be even better if you were naked too." Remus smirked, removing his mouth from his lover.

"Well, we can take care of that can't we love?" He pulled himself up to his knees, and, smoothing out his hair, began to strip for his lover. He smirked, when he removed his pants and saw that Sirius was now exuding pre-come. Looking up at Sirius' face he saw pure desire.

"What is it that you want?" Remus asked, a sadistic smirk gracing his face, as he gently picked up Sirius' balls and started to massage them.

"Y... you... in...inside... m..." He, sadly, didn't get to finish his sentence, because at that moment, he couldn't hold himself any longer, and come erupted from his cock.

"Hmm? What was that Padfoot?" Remus asked, an evil grin filling in his features.

"I want you inside me," Sirius repeated through heavy panting, "now!" It wasn't a request, but an order, and Remus had been oh so happy to comply. But only after having taken the preparing his young lover.

He watched, as Sirius' cock grew, while his fingers stretched his opening. Then Remus positioned himself, and thrust in deep. Remus waiting for Sirius to adjust, before setting up a steady, if harsh, rhythm.

"You're so beautiful," Remus crooned, stroking Sirius' cheek. Sirius just moaned, thrashing around beneath him. Sirius then grabbed Remus' hand and directed it to he re-erected cock.

"Stroke that, please," He groaned, needing release, again.

Later, they had laid in bed, whispering sweet nothings to each other. "How did you get James to do that?" Remus asked, breaking the peaceful quiet.

"He's quite venal. So I just bribed him. Now I just have to convince Lily to go on one date with him." Remus laughed. That'd be a difficult task!

They hadn't even bothered to try to straighten up before James and Peter came back. James had just ignored them, and gone to bed, Peter on the other hand squeaked, and muttered something about sleeping in the common room.

But now, as Remus thought back to it he couldn't figure it out. After all, it had to have been the sex that was causing Sirius'strangeness. He went over every detail, till he was as hard as a rock, but couldn't think of what he could have done that was wrong. It had been quite a pleasurable experience, and they had done it many times since then.

Perhaps it was that Sirius felt that they were too close for comfort. After all he had always been a bit of a vagabond. So Remus tried to step their relationship back. He started to sleep in his own bed, and not hang on Sirius at every chance he got. But that only seemed to make things worse. Sirius became clingy, and would crawl into bed with Remus during the middle of the night.

Remus really got concerned when Sirius spent most of the day clutching the toilet. What was this unknown malady? Remus worried that he was watching his lover's health wane. He grew wary of his boyfriends health, but it didn't improve.

"Sirius, please go to the hospital wing," he begged one day, as he swept Sirius hair out if his eyes as Sirius threw up what little food he had eaten. He worrying now kept him up all night. Sirius didn't look good either. His already pale skin had become hidebound, and he always looked like death on a silver plater.

Remus spent the next hour trying to coax Sirius to the hospital wing, but in the end, and with the help of James, Lily, and Peter, he finally was allowed to carry a rather thin Sirius down to the hospital.

"Really, Remus, I'm alright!" he had protested as the werewolf swept him off his feet and carried him.

"No, you just spent all morning puking, you're not alright. I'm not going to let you walk all the way down there." Remus was shocked by how heavy Sirius was. He didn't look like he should way that much. Remus had carried Sirius before on of their many intimate moments, and even when he had been healthy and well nourished he hadn't been this heavy.

When they reached the hospital wing, Remus gently placed Sirius on a bed, giving him a gently kiss on the forehead, before he finally let go. The others milled around awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

Then Madam Pomfrey entered the room. "What's this convocation doing in my infirmary ?" She demanded. Remus looked around. They had picked up several stragglers on the way. Apparently his boyfriend still had a popular cult following among the many ladies of Hogwarts. The large number of students crowded around created quite a bedlam.

"Sirius is sick," Remus said, meekly.

"And what's with the crowd?" Madame Pomfrey asked, as she bent close to Sirius.

"I don't know, they just followed us."

"Because you wouldn't put me down!" Sirius squeaked as Madame Pomfrey examined him.

"Alright! Everyone out!" She yelled, unable to concentrate over he loud amount of noise created by the crowd. Remus started to protest as the many fan-girls filed out, but was cut off by Madame Pomfrey, "You too Mr. Lupin. You can come back after I'm done examining him."

He stood there for a few more seconds before exiting the wing and sitting right outside the door.

"Come on, mate," James said, trying to pull him to his feet, "He'll be ok." But Remus couldn't help but have this feeling of dread. After all, Sirius had been acting weird for so long that he couldn't be sure everything would be ok. But James finally managed to drag him off to the kitchen to get some good chocolate cake.

An hour later, Remus was back at the hospital wing, looking through the window to see where Madame Pomfrey was. When he had finally determined that she wasn't in the room, he pushed open the door, and walked to Sirius' bed.

Sirius was fully awake when Remus sat softly in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey," he said, sitting up, "Come here, there's plenty of room for two on this bed."

"Where?" Remus asked, examining the small bed, "There's barely room for you."

"Well, you could lie on top of me," Sirius suggested, grabbing Remus' arm, and dragging him closer. Remus thought about resisting, but then Sirius pulled him into a tight kiss, and he lost all thought, except for being with his boyfriend.

"Desist this immediately!" Madame Pomfrey yelled. Remus jumped out of the bed and back to his chair, leaving a rather flustered Sirius still lying on the bed. Madame Pomfrey looked sternly at them. "I would appreciate it, if the two of you would not continue that for a while." She said. Sirius started to reply, with something insinuating homophobia, but was cut off my Madame Pomfrey, "Mr. Black, I have the results from the tests I've run, and... am quite shocked at the results." Remus mind began to race. What could be so horrible that it shocked the greatest nurse Hogwarts had ever seen? "There were no drugs in your system, nor curses cast. No. The results say you're pregnant."

It took Madame Pomfrey a few minutes to bring Remus back to consciousness.

"I have no idea how this happened," Remus mumbled rubbing his head from the shock the fruition had caused.

"Well, dear," Sirius started, "When two men love each other." Remus just playfully smacked his boyfriend.

"I don't believe this is true, though," Madame Pomfrey continued. "It should be impossible. I'll run some more test. Take some more blood. Do what ever I have to to figure out what happened."

"Don't bother," Sirius said, "Where's my wand?" He dug around the bed stand till he found his wand. He flicked it, and a somewhat larger belly materialized. "I've known for long enough," he said, resting his hand on the inflation, "At first I didn't believe it either, but then Lily became a sleuth for me and figure it out. Something about old magic, I wasn't paying much attention at that point, still trying to come to grips with it." Both Remus and Madame Pomfrey's mouths hung open in shock at this realization.

"Don't do that," he said reaching out and closing Remus' mouth, "Or someone's gonna stick a tongue down that gorgeous throat of yours."

"B...b...ut how?" Remus asked, still in shock. Sirius just glared at him. "Do you know who's it is?" He asked, in all stupidity.

Sirius nearly got out of bed and punched him, "Yours, you prick!" he yelled, anger filling his eyes. He hadn't known how Remus would react, but he defiantly didn't expect him to question his fidelity.

Remus' eyes were still filled with wonder as he tried to comprehend this. He was going to be a father. He wasn't ready for this. He never expected to have posterity, especially after he realized he loved Sirius. But here he was on the edge of the impossible, about to be a father. "Wow," was all he could say, as he lay back in the chair.

"You sound like you've just been laid," Sirius said, ruffling Remus hair. Madame Pomfrey went about collecting pamphlets which she handed to Sirius.

"I'm sorry, they're all normally for girls," She said, "we don't normally keep any of this type of things for males. Now, please go back to your dorm room, and read these. I'm going to try to inculcate the two of you in how to handle this baby, but that will have to happen later. At the moment, the two of you look like you need some sleep." She later found out that they were very ductile students.

Remus helped Sirius up to the dorm room, where Peter, James and Lily were lounging around.

"So was I right?" Lily asked Sirius, when she saw him enter. He just flashed her one of the packets Madame Pomfrey had given him, and she squealed in delight.

"What's going on?" James asked, getting up from his bed.

"Sirius is pregnant!" Lily squealed again, this time hugging the boy.

"Gph! Lilly get off!" he yelled, trying to get out of the rib crunching hug. She finally let go of him. "Now, if ya'll don't mind, I'd like some alone time with my boyfriend."

"No," Remus said, when Sirius tired to kiss him.

"No?" Sirius questioned, "Why?"

"Not until the baby is born." Sirius pouted. "No really, I want you to be sanctified till then."

"Sorry, love, it's a bit late for that. I've already been knocked up. Remember?"

"How could I forget?" Remus said with a chuckle. Sirius winked at the others, as he slowly reached for Remus' hand.

"That, my dear," he told Remus, leading him softly towards the bed, "was the best day of my life." The others scatter quite quickly leaving the duo the dorm to themselves. Sirius kissed him gently on the cheek. "Please, Moony." He said, sitting on their bed, "I can't imagine going 8 more months without getting to touch you." He pulled Remus down next to him, and ran a gently finger down the his cheek.

Remus considered saying no. He didn't want to run the risk of hurting the child, but in the end he conceded, on one condition, Sirius had to be on top this time, and they'd use protection.

Six months passed at lightening speed. Before they knew it, they were heading home. Remus had written his parents and asked to stay over at James' house for most of the summer. Sirius didn't have to ask his parents as they had already kicked him out a long time ago.

They spent the last two months pooling their money, to buy all the baby stuff they would need. Remus made a beautiful mobile to hang over the baby's crib. It was multi-colored and had many tiers. Sirius had laughed when he saw it.

"You're going to cause the baby to go cross eyes!" He laughed, but hung it over the crib anyways.

"Remus," he said, taking his loves hands, "We need to talk."

"What about?" Remus asked, fear filling his being. He wondered if that terrible phrase meant what it normally meant. He had had an omnipresent fear that Sirius was going to break up with him for several months now, and he was sure that this was it.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts," Sirius said, "I'm going to stay home with the baby."

"But Sirius, we're so close to finish school!"

"Yes, and some one has to take care of the child."

"My parents can do that!"

"But you haven't even told them yet." Remus flinched. It had been hard enough to tell them that he had a boyfriend. He just couldn't figure out how to word the fact that he had knocked up his boyfriend. It seemed like an awkward conversation to have. "Remus," Sirius continued, "I want you to go back." Remus shook his head, there was no way he was going to abandon Sirius and his child just so he could finish school. "Please, Remus, get the rest of your education. We'll still be here when you get back."

In the end Remus had finally agreed to this fatal mistake.

Then came the birth of the child. Remus had no idea what they were going to do. After all, Sirius didn't have the proper equipment to deliver the child. When the child finally started to come, they rushed Sirius to St. Mungo's, where the healers tried to tell Remus he couldn't come in for the birth.

"I was bloody ancillary for the conception! I'm gonna be there for the birth too!" He had shouted at the healer. In the end they had let him in, and he was able to hold his beautiful daughter, Annabella in his arms, just moments after her birth.

At the end of the break there were many tears. Remus considered going back on his promise to go to school. His heart belonged to Sirius and he wanted to stay with his heart. But Sirius finally convinced him to go, reminding him that he and Annabella would be waiting when Remus finally returned.

But that wasn't the case. During that last term, James and Lily both dropped out, due to Lily's unexpected pregnancy. His worrying caused Remus to fail one of his classes and he had to stay after the end of school to make it up. By he made his way back home, he was terrified. He had heard tales of Lord Voldemort's rising, and had not heard from Sirius for some time.

When he reached the small apartment that he and Sirius had managed to scrounge up enough money to rent, he saw a terrible sign on the door. The apartment was again for rent.

He rushed to the managers office to ask what had happened to the man and child living there. The manager told him that the man had been arrested for mass murder, having killed 15 people, and the child taken away for it's own good.

Remus couldn't believe his ears. He disapparated**,** much to the surprise of the muggle manager, and landed in the Potter's destroyed living room. He couldn't believe his eyes. James had written to him just two weeks before, and told him what a lovely house it was. How Sirius had been his best man at his wedding, and how he couldn't wait for Remus to come see it. But it wasn't there any more. All that was left was a smoldering pile of destroyed building.

He spent the next several years trying to get in contact with the ministry. He wrote to everyone he knew, trying to find his child, or get in contact with Sirius. But nothing prevailed.

Then when the news of Sirius' escape came, he fell to his knees. _Sirius,_ he thought, _protagonist__ of my life. Are you coming back for me?_

* * *

**Author's note:** (dies) That my dear reader is what you get when I try to type seven pages of straight text. I want to apologize for the end, I wasn't expecting the story to last so long. I was planning on ending it after they found out that Sirius was pregnant, but then I still have vocab words left. I was also planning on adding a lot more smut, but that idea went out the window when I zombied on the ending.

I don't believe I will ever be doing a vocab list again, it's just too much work. But, I finally managed to get them all in! (Does happy dance). Hmm... As soon as I finish my homework, I'm going to try and put in a little more work on an up coming fic, that is much longer, and definitely not as weird. (Unless you count the mauraders being in guard as weird...)


End file.
